Meant to be Eternal
by DreamsCanBeRealities
Summary: He was always following her around. In high school, Emma Swan called him a freak. Wherever she turned, he was there. Even in university, he always showed up at the worst times. But when her son goes missing and Killian Jones begins to tell a tale that he claims to be true, Emma is forced to believe the crazy words of a certain captain to defeat a crazier witch. (Full plot in Ch 1)


**Plot: That boy always followed her around. In high school, people called him Killian Jones; Emma Swan called him a freak. Even when she goes off to college and graduates from university, he's there. But when one thing leads to another, her son Henry disappears, Emma is swept away to a place known as Storybrooke, and Killian begins to tell her all sorts of nonsense like a true madman, she learns that Mr. Jones is not your average stalker. No. In fact, some would even call him a guardian.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_***Emma***_

"Henry!" Emma Swan called from the kitchen, hurriedly throwing together a ham and cheese sandwich and tossing it into her son's lunchbox. "You're late for school!"

"Coming, Mom!" he shouted from his room.

The sound of Henry's shoes against the wooden floor grew louder as he raced into the kitchen. "I overslept," he said rather sheepishly, tugging on his red converse.

Emma rolled her eyes, smiling. "No kidding." She gestured to the plate of chocolate chip waffles on the dining table. "Hurry up and eat. You missed the bus so I'll drive you to school today."

Henry nodded, stuffing a whole waffle into his mouth and swinging his backpack over his shoulder. "I'm going to wait at the car, Mom!" He shouted, his mouth full, running out the door.

"Ugh... Henry! Wait, I'm coming!" Emma pulled on her red leather jacket, snatched up her keys from the table and was out the door.

Emma got into her car and waited for Henry to throw his backpack into the trunk before speeding off to his junior high school.

They'd been living in Boston for nearly 13 years now. After Emma woke up from her coma, she didn't remember anything that happened before she turned 15. It was weird because now and then, she would catch flashes of images: tall, green trees, fairies, mermaids, and a castle, all things a normal person wouldn't remember from her past. After leaving the hospital, she ran from foster home to foster home, getting into trouble everywhere she went. When she was 18, she got pregnant, yes, with Henry. The moment her little boy was born, Emma made a decision, a decision to turn her life around. She wouldn't run anymore and she would do what she could to make a stable life for herself and her son. Henry's father was in jail and all Emma wanted was to not be afraid of losing herself or her boy.

After fifteen minutes of driving, they pulled up in front of Lakewood Junior High School. Emma turned to smile at Henry and ruffled his hair. "Be good, kid."

"I will, Mom," Henry said, rolling his eyes playfully, a tiny smile on his face. He opened the car door and jumped out, waving goodbye at his mother before slamming it closed again.

When Henry closed the trunk after pulling out his backpack, Emma rolled down the window and shouted a brief, "Goodbye!" before driving off again.

The moment Emma stepped back into her apartment after taking her son to school, she groaned at the sight of Henry's lunchbox on the kitchen counter.

"Perfect," she muttered, closing her eyes, just for a moment. She walked to pick up the forgotten blue and grey bag and turned the knob on her front door – only to come nose-to-nose with a person she never thought she'd see again.

Of course, she couldn't say that she didn't feel her heart beat a little bit faster or that she wasn't happy to see him. But she couldn't deny the shock she felt.

For the first time ever, she could really see just how beautiful this guy was that she had found so irritating ten years ago. Now, that annoying smirk, the tousled black hair, those mysterious blue eyes… It did him good. Yes, she couldn't believe she was even thinking this, but she had to admit that he had grown up to be a stud.

He stood there, looking like he was just about to knock on the door but as soon as he saw her face, his hand fell to his side and a crooked grin appeared on his face. "Emma Swan."

The thought hadn't quite processed yet. _He's in my home. The stalker freak is a foot away from me._ "Killian Jones." The name was almost like a foreign word on Emma's tongue. It'd been so long.

Killian only smiled wider. "So you do remember me. I thought I'd have to kiss you to jog your memory, love."

Now she remembered why she hated hearing him speak. It was that accent. Through high school and university, it was only that accent that Emma found attractive about him. Everything else was a complete and utter disaster.

"Where did you come from? When did you get here? How did you find out where I live?" The questions came like a flood out of Emma's mouth.

Killian laughed. "Don't ask so much, love. I was expecting a happy reunion but instead I get bombarded by questions!"

Emma made a face and shook her head. "Wha-?" Then she remembered the lunchbox that she held in her hand and let out a deep breath, looking Killian straight in the eye. "Listen up, okay? I have a new life now and I left you behind with my past. I don't need you showing up here anymore only to open healing wounds."

She was trying to be vague yet direct but she didn't know that he had been watching her even after she thought she was through with him. He knew everything she wanted to hide and it hurt him to see her in pain.

Before Killian could get in another word, Emma pushed past him and walked down the hallway to the stairs to get to her car.

"Emma!" he shouted, running after her.

She tried to even out her breathing, her grip on her son's lunchbox tightening.

Her yellow car was parked in front of the building. She knew he was following her so every move she made was not wasted. She hastily unlocked the car and hopped into the driver's seat. The moment she hit the breaks, the passenger door swung open and Killian appeared. Again.

Emma groaned and rested her forehead on the steering wheel.

"Whaddaya want?" she asked as Killian pulled the door closed. Emma turned her head to look out the window and saw several people giving her weird looks. She lived in a small city where everyone knew everyone and everyone just so happened to know that Emma didn't have many friends so the fact that a good looking guy decked in black just jumped into her car like they were the best of friends was completely out of the ordinary. Well, anyone besides Henry getting into her car was already weird.

"I want to talk to you," Killian said simply. "It's actually rather important, love, so an hour or two of your undivided attention would be appreciated."

Emma scoffed. Who did this guy think he was? She glanced at her watch before twisting her body to face him. Henry's lunch break was in another hour and if she didn't let him speak, she knew he'd never leave her alone. "Fine."

Killian sighed. "Look, I understand that you d-" Then, seeming to do a double take, he froze, shooting Emma an odd look. "Wait. What did you say?"

Emma tried to force back a smile. "I said fine. Talk to me. I don't have a couple hours but I do have a couple minutes. Make the most out of the time you have."

He blinked. "Well… You've never said anything of the sort to me before. It was always 'go away, Killian' or 'shut up, Killian' or sometimes the occasional 'get the hell outta' my face, Killian' but never 'fine.'"

This time, Emma really did laugh, but not out of spite. It was a real laugh, one that hadn't come out in years. It was rare for her to make something pleasant out of her past. The negative always outweighed the positive. It felt good.

"I'm serious," Emma said, still smiling a little. "If you have something to say, say it quickly. I have to bring my son his lunch." She patted the lunchbox on her lap.

Killian seemed to think about it for a moment before coming to a decision. "How about this. I'll allow you to bring the lad his lunch and I won't bother you for say…. Give or take seven hours."

Emma raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow. "But…?""

"But you and your boy have to have dinner with me tonight."

Emma considered saying no and kicking Killian out of her car but the idea of dinner with someone who wasn't one of Henry's friend's annoying parents seemed so appealing, she agreed.

"All right, if it's really that important," she said, nodding to emphasize her agreement. She flipped out her cell phone and looked up at Killian. "Do you wanna give me your phone number so I can call you when I get off work?"

"I actually don't have a communication device," he said, as if it were the most normal thing to say.

Emma snorted. "You don't have a communication device?"

"No, I don't actually."

"Well, do you have a cell in your body that is aware that this isn't the 18th century anymore?"

"Obviously not."

A sigh escaped Emma's lips. "I should've known… You look better but you're just as weird," she muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Hm? Oh nothing." Emma slipped her phone back into her pocket. "Well, Killian Jones, since you do not have a communication device, how about we meet at the pizza parlor on 21st Street at 7:30?"

Killian smiled and nodded. "Sounds good." Then suddenly, he became serious. "You'd better show up, Swan, or else you'll regret it."

"I'll be there."

"And Henry?"

"He'll be there too."

Once Killian had stepped out of the car and Emma was on the freeway, her mind went back to the startling event that had just occurred. Then, it dawned on her… How did Killian know her son's name?

* * *

_***Killian/Hook***_

He was always watching over her, but not because he had a thing for her. It was his job as her guardian. His home – and her home, she just didn't know it yet – was under a curse. Everything was going wrong. It started with everyone being swept away to Storybrooke, Maine. Now, they're not there anymore. No. Now, everyone had been separated and their memories obliterated.

This was 13 years ago. Somehow, Killian, also known as Captain Hook, was the only one that was allowed to keep his memories. Why? He was supposed to find her. The savior. Snow White and Charming's first daughter. The caster of the curse must've either been completely bonkers or just extremely fond of the idea of a war but it was written in the prophecy:

_The fog will come like a thief in the night_

_The wicked one out of sight_

_All thoughts and consciousness will be replaced_

_With a life of misery til the autumn date_

_Families be divided and lovers unaware_

_That each other shan't be shared_

_But one may break the Curse_

_Not an angel but the current perverse_

_He'll stand beside the royal savior_

_Help break the spell of a friend to a stranger_

No one was able to completely decipher the prophecy but the people of the Enchanted Forest were lucky enough that it wasn't too confusing to begin with.

Thirteen years ago, those who called the Enchanted Forest their home accused the Evil Queen, Regina, of plotting against Charming and Snow White. She was known for dabbling with different plants and poisons to create a variety of curses, each worse than the one before, so the fact that a curse was being cast in the middle of a peaceful winter could only point to her - Regina.

She claimed to be innocent but who else was there to blame? Every source has a problem and the evidence all pointed to the Evil Queen.

So, with no way to stop it from coming, the Curse drew near in the form of a deep green fog, following what the prophecy had said. It swallowed Mermaid Lagoon, enveloped Philip and Aurora's kingdom, and it was quickly approaching Charming and Snow White's castle.

There wasn't much time. Snow held 15 year old Emma's hand protectively as Charming shouted for everyone in the castle to find cover.

Hook was only 16 then, trying to cope with the death of his family of pirates. But he was never a bad guy. In fact he was a dear friend of Charming and his own small family, living in the castle when he became an orphan. He and Emma were always together and she didn't know it, but he may have developed a minuscule amount of feelings for her over the years that they spent together.

As the green fog of the Curse came even closer, Snow White knew that whatever the cause of it was, the Curse was going to destroy her family. After reevaluating the prophecy countless times, both Snow and Charming decided that the one they should be looking to is Hook. After all, who could be more perverse than a pirate living in a glorious kingdom?

So the prince and princess came to a conclusion: Hook was the "perverse" spoken of in the prophecy and Emma was the "royal savior." They couldn't be sure but they had a good feeling that they were right, especially Snow. So they made Hook a deal. If he swore to guide, watch over, and protect Emma, they'd promise him eternal protection and shelter, not only for him but for his next three generations. All this Snow White and Prince Charming decided under one, small piece of them that they had left: hope.

Hook swore. Not only did he swear, he swore on his life, and shook Charming's hand (at this time, he hadn't lost his hand yet.)

So everyone braced themselves for the fog. A strong gust of wind entered from the palace doors and windows and soon, everything was complete darkness.

Then, Hook opened his eyes and he wasn't in the Enchanted Forest anymore. He found himself in a small, white room, people in light blue shirts and masks standing around him.

"Oh good," one of them had said. "You're awake!"

He later found out that he was in New York City, a place in a state ironically called New York. The funny thing was that he remembered everything about the Enchanted Forest clearly. The Curse, his deal with Charming and Snow, Emma, everything. It took awhile for him to figure out how to get around the city but after a day or two, everything became easy to understand for him. In this realm, he wasn't known as Hook. He had to go to a thing called high school where he was a sophomore – whatever that was. In this realm, he was called Killian Jones, his original name. Hook was only a nickname given to him by his brother when he realized that he was able to "hook girls" like nobody's business.

Apparently, he had friends too. As he was walking around the high school, he noticed a familiar face. Emma!

The moment he called out to her and waved, she turned around and shot him a weird look before walking away, two other girls at her heels. He wasn't sure but he thought he heard her mutter, "Freak."

That's when Killian realized that she didn't remember him, just like everyone else from the Enchanted Forest.

So that's how things were for a while. He'd try to get her attention and she'd try to get rid of him, calling him a freak every time. He'd watch her when she wasn't looking. If spying weren't a weird thing to call it, he'd be spying too.

When they both had graduated high school and he made sure Emma was safely off to college, Killian set off to find the rest of the people from his world. What he found was incredible.

Snow White wasn't Snow White anymore. She was Mary Margaret Blanchard, living in Florida while Charming wasn't Charming anymore. He was David Nolan of San Francisco, California. The same went for Aurora, Philip, Ariel, Eric, even Regina who was the governor of Texas. Each time Killian tried to talk to them, they'd think he was mentally ill for trying to talk to strangers about a different world and magic and a curse. It was all just too much, especially when he got thrown into jail because of Regina when she thought he was trying to mug her. There, he tried using pixie dust and spells given to him by Rumplestiltskin back in the Enchanted Forest but that's when he also learned that magic did not exist in this world. Killian actually thought that this world wasn't too bad but the way things had been going, he really was beginning to hate it and who could blame him?

Killian returned to Manhattan confused on how he was going to deal with the current situation when he came to an even bigger surprise, one that scar him for life.

He was spying on Emma again when he noticed something: she was pregnant.

That's when he also decided to pay Emma's lover a quick visit, only to find that he was in prison and that he was Rumplestiltskin's son, Baelfire, or in this world known as Neal Cassady. Great. Now the world was really going to come to an end.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I've wanted to write a Captain Swan fic for a loooong while and I finally did it! Hope you guys enjoy! Please let me know if it's worth continuing, otherwise I'll try to come up with a totally new storyline! Review, Follow, all that good stuff!**

**~ Cheers!**


End file.
